


Kirk is the Reason

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, crack vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: A small crack vid I made





	Kirk is the Reason




End file.
